Suu's Love Story
by Iceyicecream
Summary: Suu and Musashi are secretly hiding from Ran and Miki that they're dating!  Will they be stuck keeping it a secret or will they be able to show their feelings out in the open?


**Suu's Love Story**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**One Shot!**

_For Kikigirl4321 and for anyone else who likes this paring!_

_This is my first time writing using Shugo Chara characters so review and tell me how I did!_

Suu's beautiful luscious, golden hair was playing with the wind as she walked to school with her two younger sisters: Ran, the super hyper middle sister with a lot of energy and always super happy and then the youngest of the trio Miki an amazing artist and very open to ideas. Suu was the eldest and made such delicious snacks and food she was able to compete in culinary arts programs and had won first place. She is also a sweet, beautiful girl who accepts everyone and anyone. Ran let out a sigh as she fanned herself with her hand, her bright pink hair was tied up into a high ponytail and her red tie was loosened and her long sleeve button up shirt was untucked. Under her red plaid skirt were black short spandexes. "It's soo hot!" She complained, "When is summer break going to come?"  
>Miki tucked her short blue hair behind her ear and slid back her blue cap and sighed at her older sister's immaturity. She was wearing a black short sleeve sweater vest over her button up. "You should act more like you're age Miki-Onee-Chan." Miki said as walked pasted her sister.<p>

Ran pouted and started throwing her fists in the air. "It's too hot! I can't believe you can wear a sweater at all!" Ran said pointing to both her sisters.

Suu laughed, her laughter was like the sound of music. "Ran, you just have warmer blood then us."

Miki looked depressed. "Does that mean I have no heart since I'm not hot right now?" She asked as she looked down at her hand.

Suu waved her hands in front of her frantically. "No, no. no, that's not what I meant Miki!"

Ran started cracking up. Suu shot Ran a look but before she could say anything to her sister, the bell had rung. The three sisters looked at each other and started sprinting for the door. As usually, Ran, the most athletic of the three, or maybe the whole school had made it into class first. Miki was second and Suu…well…we'll just say she had a hard time sprinting.

"Wait!" Suu cried as she ran after her sisters.

Suu ran as fast as she could but then tripped…on nothing. She screamed and before she hit the floor someone caught her. Suu looked up and smiled happily. "Thank you so much Musashi-Kun!"

Musashi blushed and looked away. "You should be more careful." He said.

His dark green hair was tied up like a samurai's and his uniform was perfectly arranged as usual. Suu laugh. "I'll try."

The bell had rung again for the beginning of class. Suu gasped and looked at Musashi. "You're going to be late for class!"

He shrugged and helped her onto her feet. "If I'm late for a good reason like helping you, I'm fine with it."  
>Suu couldn't help but blush. Suu looked down and their hands entwined together. His hands were so warm against hers. "Musashi-Kun." Suu whispered.<p>

Musashi down at Suu since she was a few inches shorter then him. Suu looked into his eyes with a longing look. Musashi turned bright red as he looked away and then slowly back at her. He scratched his cheek with his index finger as he looked away. "I guess one time won't do anything." He mumbled.

Suu's eyes brightened. She was a good innocent girl but she loved the feeling of Musashi's lips on hers. Musashi looked around if anyone was watching and leaned down and kissed her. Suu's heart beat faster. As soon as it had come, it had gone and Musashi was straightening his tie. "We better get to class."  
>Suu nodded her head but frowned. Suu and Musashi weren't dating…they wanted to but her sisters were totally against it. Like they'd kill Musashi if they saw him making any sort of physical contact with Suu. Musashi and Suu had been secretly holding hands and hugging and even kissing every now and then when they knew no one would find out. "I'll tell them!" Suu said as they were almost to their class, "Today! I'll tell them that we're dating."<br>Musashi's eyes softened. He patted her head and smiled. "It's fine if we're together secretly, as long as we're together…I'm happy."  
>Suu felt like crying out of happiness. "But…that's not fair to you!"<br>Musashi sighed and looked for some alternate solution. He looked at the bulletin board and then thought of an idea. "If you win the district culinary competition you can tell them."  
>Suu's eyes twinkled happily as she smiled. "I'll win for sure!"<p>

Musashi smiled. "I'll be waiting then."  
><strong>(District Culinary Competition)<strong>

Suu was pumped up to win. Her hair was tied up and hiding inside the chef's hat. Her sisters were watching and so was Musashi. The competition was to make a full course meal for the judges using basic ingredients (nothing fancy) in 3 hours and 30 minutes. Suu was prepared; she has been cooking for her little sisters since they were all young and could make a delicious full course meal in less then that. "Are you ready?" One of the judges asked.

The people competing nodded their heads. The judge pressed a button and a large timer was shown on the screen and started to count down. Everyone hurried and began to cook as if they're whole life depended on it.

**(3 hours and 30 minutes later~)**

The buzzard went off and the competitors set their meals in the proper place. One by one, the contestants and they meals were presented and they gave a summary of the food and what it was made of. Time had pasted and the judges were speaking quietly to one another about the food and who deserved what score and who would be the winner. At least half and hour had pasted and the judges had tapped on their microphones. All was quiet and one judge cleared his throat. "I am glad that you were all able to participate and I wish the best to you all."

He pushed up his glasses, "This years winner for the district culinary competition is…(Unfolding the sheet of paper)…Suu Hinamori! Congratulations on your victory! Please come up and receive your reward."

Suu walked up the steps happily as they handed her a trophy and a medal. Suu smiled happily and started crying. Everyone clapped and her sisters Ran and Miki were cheering and whistling like mad people. Suu looked at Musashi to see him giving her a smile.

**(At the Hinamori household)**

Suu, Ran, Miki, and Musashi had gone to the trio's house to discuss about Musashi and Suu. Suu and Musashi were standing while her sisters were sitting in the sofa. "Ran…Miki," Suu started, "I know you two are against it but…me and Musashi are dating!"

"We know." They both said plainly.

Suu and Musashi were shocked. "What do you mean you know?" Musashi asked as he blushed furiously remembering Suu and him kissing, hugging, and holding hands in a private place.

Ran shrugged and sighed. "You two aren't very sneaky."  
>Suu and Musashi's face turned into tomatoes. Miki smirked and put her hand on Ran's shoulder. "It's not nice to tease them like that Ran-Onee-Chan."<p>

Ran started cracking up. "Well it's obvious! Suu is always super happy when she sees you and your two share this 'look' between each other when you two think we're not looking."  
>Musashi and Suu looked at each other and then back at the two sisters. "Then you're not going to do anything to Musashi=Kun?" Suu asked.<p>

Ran shrugged. "Only if he makes you cry." Miki said as she cracked her knuckles and looking menacingly at Musashi.

Musashi let out a nervous smile and turned to Suu and turned bright red. "You two are so stiff!" Ran said annoyed as she got up and pushed Musashi and Suu together, "You two are together so act like it!"  
>Suu and Musashi were pushed together. The looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh at Suu's sisters. Miki and Ran looked at them confused. "Come here!" Suu said as she opened her arms for her sisters.<p>

Ran and Miki looked at Suu and then at one another and smiled delightfully. They both ran to their eldest sister and gave her the biggest and warmest hug ever.

_*Fin*_

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
